Vampiric Lullabies
by Mishi080
Summary: Alls fair in love and war. What is fair between a Demon Lord with an obsession for blood and an abducted Miko in the wrong place at the right time?


**Morbid. One could actually taste the morbidity on the air. An aura of melancholy trembled throughout the stone prison of which the miko Kagome was being held captive. Large cerulean eyes glanced around, squinting in the darkness. She was cold, starving, and just now very alone. **

**A shiver ran up her spine as she prepared herself for the inevitable coming of what was left of her life. She heard them, every time… Her cell once held seven very scared and confused women…and every time it was the same. They would come, grab one, and led her away… and always, the scream of bloody murder would ricochet and pierced her heart with fear.**

**Now she was alone, and they would come. She could never see what happened, but she heard, and that alone was enough. How she longed for Inuyasha, for Sango and the others to save her. But would they? They have not thus far. Snatched at the gate to this world; did they even know she was here? **

'**Inuyasha must have tried to go through the well by now to get me. Couldn't he smell I never made it through and was abducted by god knows what?' She thought desperately. **

**Falling back into depression, "No," she said, "He won't come…." **

**Snuggling into herself as an act to warm her hallowed body, a silent tear escaped and ran down her face. Deep down she felt the despair suffocate her very soul at the realization that her fantasy rescue would not come true. **

'**Due to my arrogance, stubbornness and selfishness, I am now alone and going to die…,' she mentally sighed and wished she could take it all back. Take back the last fight, those last words, the wish… but nothing would, nothing could ever make it go back to before. **

**Thinking of the last fight, Kagome sighed in recapitulation, 'It started out like any old fight, which escalated to harsh words, which inevitably led to Kikyou, which led to me grabbing the complete jewel in my hand and denying him it, which led to more harsh words, which led to my screams of unrequited love, which led to him stubbornly claiming that I was his only love…... Which in an act of my insecurity…. I yelled, "I wish you would just tell me the truth", which led to the jewel in my hand to explode in a blinding light that disappeared without a trace, leaving behind two dumbfounded individuals… which led to… "I love Kikyou."' **

**Kagome held her chest as her heart clenched in agony from the painful memory. She ran, not caring for anything he said after. All she thought was of going home, thinking of never returning. But when she made it to the well, pulling herself over the rim, she looked down, and remembered, it wasn't just about her and Inuyasha. It was about Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala too, she just couldn't leave them. Tears coursed down her face at her selfishness. She needed to see them, almost desperately. But when she turned around, off the lip of the well and onto the soft grass, she was taken. **

**And now she was here. It was only a matter of time of how long that was going to last. She didn't even know how long she's been captive here, no windows to distinguish night and day. Silence was her greatest friend and her worst enemy at the moment, and she was getting plenty of it. For with silence she was at the moment safe from whatever took her but not safe from herself. **

**A horrid chill shook her to the bone as she heard a door open, breaking the silence. Every muscle in her body tensed like a string on a bow as she heard multiple footsteps coming her way. Her time had come.**

**They stopped in front of her darkened cell, hidden creatures of shadow. Kagome heard the metal frame open with a sickening screech and the shadowy figures step inside. Grasped roughly around each arm, Kagome winced as she was lifted off the ground and pulled from her dank confinement. **

**Kagome kept her head down as the two creatures half led half dragged her to her impending death. Dark corridor after corridor, they abruptly took a sharp turn and Kagome tilted her head up to see two massive polished stone doors. Seeing a clawed hand become visible in a stream of light as it pushed against the stone door, Kagome's heart sank even further into hopelessness. 'Demons.' **

**The door vibrated open with a deep base sound. The coarse hand on her right left her as the hand on her left pulled her through the door. Kagome was blinded slightly by the light as she was pulled into the dimly yet still lit room. **

**Kagome's stomach heaved and would have vomited if there was anything in her body to vomit. Blood was sprayed across the walls and stained the possibly once prestigious polished floor. Pieces of shredded clothing laid messily across the floor and Kagome's mind supplied that it soon would be her blood and her shredded clothing on there too. **

**The only thing missing were the actual bodies. Did that mean that whoever kidnapped her was planning on eating her entirely? No body, no nothing left behind to find. She felt her muscles tighten as she was being led closer and closer to what she could just tell was her end. Before her, barley visible was a throne, a throne no doubted is the creature that would be her, the Shikon Miko, demise. **

**Tears of fear and anger pricked her eyes as she thought no one would ever know what would happen to her. After everything she had gone through, the pain and suffering she witnessed and had gone through herself, would have been all to no avail. Kagome felt something deep, something dark stir inside her as prepared herself for her last attack. **

**Sharply coming to a halt, Kagome could barely make out the outline of whomever was on the throne. Pulled to her knees as the captor knelt in front of the shaded throne, she waited. **

"**My lord." A deep voice broke the silence and Kagome held her breath. **

"**Hn." **

"**Is there something wrong with this subject's choice my lord?"**

**There as a significant pause. "Come." **

**Kagome felt the hand on her arm tremble before releasing her. Her demon captor swiftly stood and Kagome sat frozen to the stone floor. She watched as he slowly made his way towards the hidden creature on the throne. Stopping and kneeling a mere inch from the shadow, he bowed his head.**

"**M-my Lord…"**

**A gurgling scream burst fourth and echoed in the vast room stunning Kagome. Wide eyed and opened mouth Kagome watched as a clawed hand exited the back of the demon. Blood poured and squirted as he was literally pulled apart in front of her eyes. With one final slice. Blood spewed everywhere in such a matter that Kagome watched with morbid fascination as it fell around and all over her. She could see, feel, and taste blood. **

**A quivering feeling rushed through her system and her body trembled with pleasure. Gasping for air, eyes wide, Kagome's mind reeled. Not understanding, Kagome scooted back from the throne. Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her bloodstained lips, all the while staring at the veiled deadly creature hidden in the dark. Another wave rushed through her and she stopped moving. Clenching her teeth, she waited for the feeling to pass and Kagome found herself breathless on the floor.**

"**Interesting."**

**Kagome snapped to attention at the sound. Picking herself off of the floor, she never let her eyes drift from where the throne sat. A deep longing in the pit of her stomach began to ache. All her bravery seemed drained of her, there was no way she could go up against the dark creature that so easily dismembered the demon that brought her here. **

"**Are you afraid Miko?" The deep baritone voice questioned from the darkness.**

**A twinge of remembrance tickled Kagome's brain as he spoke. Her eyes narrowed, trying to get a better view of his dangerous outline, trying to distinguish anything that could be familiar. **

**Figuring she was going to die anyway, Kagome scrounged up her courage, "Who are you? Do I know you?"**

**Kagome's breath was taken away as the outline became more distinct as the man in the shadows stood and walked towards her into the light. "S-Sesshoumaru…" She gasped. **

"**I see your eyesight has not failed you Miko, now tell me," Sesshoumaru spoke, appearing right next her, "What are -you- doing here?"**

**Stiff as a board at such close proximity, "I was taken here."**

**A clawed hand ran through her hair as he circled around her, "This Sesshoumaru can see that, but why were you not protected by that pathetic half-breed?"**

**Kagome's mind was going a million miles a minute. He was the one that was behind her capture, all those other women, all the other death, the blood and screams… Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, her once ally, a destructor of Naraku, a tool of good… and now this? Her breath caught in her throat. **

**A hand tightened on her hair, "Well?"**

"**I left Inuyasha…" She said, wanting to try to leave it at that, he did not deserve to know the hurtful details.**

**Sesshoumaru's face was in front of hers in a second with an eyebrow raised, "You disclaim the hanyou?"**

'**Uhhhh?' "Excuse me?" She was more expecting something along the lines of 'Pathetic hanyou can not even keep a human' or 'You all deserve to die' or perhaps wanting an explanation of some sort.**

**His eyes narrowed and burned into her own, "Do you disclaim the hanyou?"**

**Staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes, something melted inside of Kagome. His eyes were a golden smoldering force that made her forget everything.**

"**Yes." She spoke. **

**His eyebrow raised again, "Good."**

'**Why was that good?' Her clouded mind asked her.**

**The longing urge pulsed inside her again with a vengeance. A sigh escaped her mouth and her feet faltered slightly in place. It slightly jolted her in clarity and she tried to pull away from the dark demon lord in front of her. A hand grasped onto her arm, holding her in place. **

"**Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"**

**A damned eyebrow raised again, "Keeping what was brought to me."**

**A chill ran up her spine at the tone and the insinuation, "…and why was I brought here, what happened to the other girls?"**

**A ghostly hint of a smirk graced his usually stoic face, "Do not fear miko, their fate will not be yours."**

**Before Kagome could utter another word, a clawed hand grasped her and pulled her to him, neck first. Fang pushed through delicate pale flesh and pure, powerful miko blood poured fourth and was hungrily devoured. **

**Sesshoumaru pulled back swiftly, sending droplets of blood onto Kagome's stunned face.**

**Blood continued to ooze out of the two puncture wounds and began to stain Kagome's shirt. **

**Sesshoumaru growled deep and low, his once smoldering gold eyes turned red as his beast took over. Totally expecting death, Kagome closed her eyes, tensed, and readied herself for the raged dog demon to finish her off. The death blow never came and she squinted through her eyelashes to see him standing before her, once again composed.**

"**Interesting…" He smirked.**

**Peering into her eyes, "Miko, your mine." He slammed her mouth onto his own in a rough kiss. She gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. Exhaustion and blood-loss impaired her as she limped helplessly in his grasp. He took over her, consumed her through her mouth, and Kagome could do nothing to stop it.**

**A sharp pain broke her zombie-like state as her mouth was flooded with her own blood. Before he gag reflex kicked in, it was hungrily consumed by the demon who caused it. What she was not expecting though was her mouth being flooded with anothers blood, his blood as it mixed with her own. It poured down her throat as she was released, falling in a heap on the floor. **

**Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru shivered in delight as she convulsed in pleasure from his blood. Never in his long neverending life had he found anyone like her. So pure, so utterly powerful and human. She quenched his bloodlust. She took in his blood, demon blood, and where everyone else received death, she was granted pleasure.**

**He always knew she was special, but could never explore the fact due to the fact that she belonged to his brother. Something forbidden in to realm of youkai is to pursue a claimed pack members mate. But that isn't in place anymore, and he would pursue it, dominate and conquer her. She was his, now and for eternity. She would know in time.**

"**You are mine." He spoke before descending on her again. **

**~~~~~~ End Chapter~~~~~~**

**Well that's that… This is a oneshot challenge entry to Tangys Ultimate Fanfic Challenge thing on Dokuga… I could make it longer… depending of the feedback… I dunno… perhaps explain some of those lingering questions that are undoubtedly there… but anywho! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**My prompt word: Morbid (So totally not my category :P )**

**Partner: The awesome Creature of Shadow **

**Please Please PLEASE Review and if its good enough VOTE FOR ME! : D**

**3 You all**

**Mishi080**


End file.
